


Welcome

by Dayun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: A more oriental take to Cecil's design





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with designs for my OCs and then I drew Cecil and wanted to try some things out

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost my art, visit my tumblr ;D http://k-dayun.tumblr.com


End file.
